But, He's my dolly!
by OsirisRed
Summary: You think you understand your fans well? Well Yami thinks his fans are harmless, but what happens when an obsessive fan decides to 'have him' and what does his daughter decides to do with him? Its up to the fans to decide the ending of this one. Contains: Rape, Cross-dressing, slight pride and puzzle shipping, OC characters, a little to a lot of angst.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunter

Yami Yugi: Wow! Another story put in instead of a new chapter. What's up with that!

Me: Yep, I decided to post this story to moisten your appetites for a new plot.

Yami Yugi: Why is this chapter short though?

Me: it's just a prologue or a taste of the story, but there will be more to come.

Yami Yugi: So I suppose that Cheater is on Hiatus for the time being.

Me: Yep, due to writer's block with that story but, it might not stop this one.

Yami Yugi: Good. Let's start this story then!

Me: Please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes and plot errors. (But don't say it rudely)

Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hunter

The day was glorious in the city of Domino, the sun was shining and the city was full of noise. It was the middle of the day when the city would be busy and yet there was a nice relaxed pace to it.

In the city shopping district, it was no different, there were a lot of people around just walking around, but there were 2 that were standing out. Both of them had tri coloured hair and could be mistaken for a father and son (due to their height difference) or at least brothers, but never less it was Yami and Yugi walking around. There were enjoying the day as they were just browsing around, but Yugi noticed that some people were looking and pointing at Yami in amazement. "Ever since you became a local celebrity, don't you think this might have a negative effect on you?" Yugi asked as he looked at the people with a concerned look on his face.

"That's nonsense Yugi. How can this be a bad thing when most people come up and ask me for my autograph or a picture taken of me? I don't see a bad thing with is."Yami replied whilst grinning and waving at some people.

Well, what about your fans? Won't they become too obsessed with you or something?" Yugi said. Yami stopped and looked down at Yugi and shook his head. "I have only seen a few girls get too 'cuddly' with me and that's all I know. I don't think anyone would be too obsessed with me." Yami replied as they both carried on walking.

Little that they know that someone had taken a picture of Yami and secretly followed him. As the figure pulled up the camera to his eye, it grinned lustfully and half drunk and said, "Sooner or later, you will become my lover even if you do not know it."

TBC

* * *

Me: A cliff-hanger set in motion.

Yami Yugi: Great! So what's gonna happen in the story?

Me: This story will contain a lot of rape, cross-dressing, a deranged child with a psychological issue and a lot more to come. This story will have a decider point in it for the people to choose how this story will end. It could end well or it could end badly, who knows.

Yami Yugi: That's a new thing for us to do, but it's in the polls, will that be removed?

Me: No it will stay on there and they can choose whether it should continue, but who said that 'we' are doing it?

Yami Yugi: I am helping you.

Me: How? You're not doing anything and letting me do all the work.

Yami Yugi: I'm just… never mind.

Me: Hmmm… (This is getting weird now) Goodbye and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

Me: I am really sorry for the longest delay possible. I am have been busy with countless things, like finishing college, dealing with social things online, getting work to do as well as emotional issues and right now I am going through a depression phase which is consuming me and all I see is a bleak outcome for myself. I am not asking for attention since I haven't been writing enough chapters, but all I want is positive things to come my way so I can break through this and be the person I was.

Yami Yugi: Damn. Let's be real here. She just wants some positive things to come to her, not to attention hog or anything. She is just down on her luck in life and suffering on her own.

So, let's enjoy this chapter that you guys have long awaited for.

Key:

""- normal speaking

''–thoughts

/Yami to Yugi mind link speaking/

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The letters**

A few days later,

"Hey Yami! You got some mail and a fragranced one as well" Yugi said as he gently sniffed the card. Yugi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell, "ew! Smells like what girls would wear to gain attention!" Yami came down and grabbed the card from Yugi and went upstairs to his room. /Drama Queen/

/ I heard that! /

Yami chuckled a bit at that response; Yugi was the one to overreact in a childish manner. As he opened the door and he sniffed it a little. "Hmmm smells like lavender and jasmine," Yami said as he placed the letter on the desk. 'Maybe it's a love letter from one of my "adoring fans" or maybe a prank letter from Jou and the other' Yami thought. It seems normal for him to get letters every now and again from his fans. Yami grabbed the letter and proceeded to open it and started to read it:

**Dear Yami Muto,**

**Hello. My name is Fushōjiki and I am one of your biggest fans (not to sound creepy or am I?) Just kidding. I think you are an amazing person and the way you speak to your fans with such confidence is astounding. I find you a good person with a caring heart and I want to be friends with you. (I think you might find that we have much in common) Please write back soon. **

**Yours sincerely, Fushōjiki **

**P.s. If you want to write back to me, please can you put your letter out by the third park bench (by the lake if you enter from the west side) on Wednesday 21st at 10:00 am. **

**P.s.s. If you do not wish to write to me then, I guess it was never meant to be. **

Yami felt flattered that the letter was well presented and the scent was just to his liking. Though he found some bits funny and chuckled at his jokes, he couldn't help but feel strange about the letter (although he would normally get letters about people who obsessively like him), but this was one different. " Hmm, Wednesday 21st. That only gives me 2 days to reply back." Yami says to himself as he looked at the clock. He thought about writing back to him but Nah, maybe but no. He felt so confused on writing back to him. Yami scratched his head and flopped down on his bed. "Maybe I should sleep on it." As he muffled into his pillow.

2 Days later…

Yami thought about writing to him and decided on doing so (still he had a weird feeling about it but his teenage naivety stops him from thinking it through) He did as the letter told and went to the park. He quietly snuck out of the game shop without Yugi or anyone else from noticing and just strolled down to the park. /Where did you go Yami?/ Yami jumped when he heard Yugi speak.

/Oh! Just nowhere in particular. I just wanted to roam about the city. Nothing special./

/You didn't write back to that letter, did you?/

Yami paused in his tracks as he stood outside the gates of the park's west entrance. /No. Why do you ask such a thing like that?/

/That letter smelt funny and that might be a bad omen on you./

/For the record, it smelt fine to me and you do not have to refine taste like mine./

/Look I am just wondering what that letter was about. I am curious, no concerned about it./

/There's nothing to worry about, it was a nice letter, my fan just wanted to be friends with me. There's no harm in that. Many fans asked me this and I feel like I should at least respond to them, what's the worst thing that could happen?/

Yami smirked at his response to Yugi and continued walking into the park's entrance. He looked at his watch as it just hit 10 am and found the 3rd bench beside the lake. It wasn't that busy besides from the odd people that walked past. It was peaceful and nice here for a sunny day as the sun shone through the trees as the branches shadows covering the path as it gave and peaceful and ominous look. He gently placed the letter down and walked away from the bench to head out, but he stopped by the entrance to see if anyone is going to pick it up, but he shook his head and walked out. He decided it would be best to not see that his 'fan' was as it could be a surprise to find out who had written to him. After Yami left, a shadowy figure appeared out from a nearby tree and picked up the letter and sniffed it gently. 'Hmmm, smells like him.; the person thought as he shuddered a little. He opened the envelope and read it:

_Dear Fushōjiki, _

_I am flattered by your effort to get my attention and that I find your determination to befriend me fun, although I find you a funny person, we do need to know each other to see if we are made for each other as friends. I do wish for us to see each other in person at some point so we know who we are really speaking to. _

_Write again soon. (if you want) _

_Yami Muto_

The figure smirked at the letter. He didn't seem phased at Yami's subtle sign of 'I might be disturbed by you and decided to try and end it.' But then again latest **he** replied.

A few weeks later:

"Hey, Yami! You got you got another letter! " Yugi said as he gently sniffed the card. Yugi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell, "ew! Smells worse than that one with the jasmine one and the handwriting looks familiar too." Yami peered his head out from the other room with interest. 'HE WROTE BACK TO ME?!' Yami shouted in his head. "Huh, I guess this fan doesn't know when to quit." He said as he grabbed the letter from Yugi and took it upstairs to his room. Yugi looked back at Yami and thought 'What has her got into this time?'

Yami walked into his room and sat down on his bed and sniffed the envelope. This time it smelt like light scented women's perfume. It wasn't scented that much but it was enough to get a little smell. 'Smells different from last time but it still smells good.' He thought to himself as he opened the envelope and read the letter:

**Dear Yami, **

**Sorry for the rude introduction. I find it a bit hard to write the first letter to by hero and I thought you would never write to me but I still see the good nature and politeness in you to write which I do admire every much. I see that we do have to get to know each other first to see if we can be friends and I will introduce myself more and more to you over time. I do want to meet you in person but now I am far too shy to see you in your glorious presence as such as you and I would feel that I would faint in your presence. **

**Write to me soon as I do want to know more about you.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Fushōjiki**

**P.s. As before can you drop it off at the third park bench (by the lake if you enter from the west side) by Wednesday 12th at 10:00 am.**

/Was it that same guy again?/

/No! (Yami lied) it was just another one of my adoring fans wanting to beg me to marry them/

/(scoffs) I doubt that./

/You big baby./

Yami rolled his at Yugi's response. 'He always thinks we are so alike.' He decided to do the same and write back to him. He did the same as before and goes to the park and placed the letter down on the bench and then leave, then a shadowy figure would pick it up and go off with the letter.

* * *

Days went on and Yugi was getting frustrated with this. Every few weeks that letter would come through for Yami, smelling different and worse for him every time at some cases even a package would come for him and that very same handwriting.

"It's getting worse and worse for him and I think he has fallen for it now! Oh, I wish the best for him." Yugi said in a worried tone as he looked at Yami who walked off with another letter from him.

Yami strolled to his room in a hopeful daze and he was so excited to read another letter fromFushōjiki. He felt like he was made for him as over the past few weeks the letters explained more about himself to Yami and what he was doing in his life and what he was up to. He always chuckles at his exploits and he learned from facts about him as Fushōjiki has a young daughter and works at a connivance store in a shopping center complex. (This would explain how he brought the perfumes and items for him)

Yami then flopped down on his bed and he gently smelt the card which this time it smelt of roses (which was his favourite flowers). He sighed happily as the smell consumed him with love as he opened the letter. Yugi hid behind Yami's bedroom door to peep as he saw how Yami's face lit up with joy and excitement, Yugi could tell how stupid Yami was for falling for the 'lovey-dovey' letters and the gifts that came with them, but he always felt bad for him as Yami never found 'the one' but this didn't feel right. Yugi was then pushed out of his thoughts where he heard Yami squealed with delight as he rushed out of his room and into the bathroom saying, "I better get ready then." He said in a singsong tune. This then gave Yugi the chance to get a look at the letter, he quickly tiptoed to his bed and picked up the letter.

His eyes gradually widened as he read the letter and looked up and ran out of the room to Yami. The letter slowly fell out of Yugi's hand and fell gently to the floor like a feather.

**It's time to come to meet face-to-face. Meet me at the southern gate to the park at 22nd at 4 pm. **

**See you soon.**

**Fushōjiki**

* * *

Me: A cliff-hanger set in motion.

Me : Fushōjiki translation/ meaning: conniving,corrupt,counterfeit,deceitful,dishonest,Dishonesty,lying,mendacious,rascal,rotten and sharp. I hope that clears some things up for you.

Yami Yugi: Well, that escalated quickly. I mean, it's something new and it's a chapter that you guys wanted. Give her more time to write more chapters and give her time to get herself back on her feet. Give her support swell, we all need it.

See you guys soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The meet up

Yami Yugi: Wow, this was ballsy of you! Saying you wanted a break so you could get help and break through the depressive mood you have been in.

Me: Yeah yeah, but ever since I started to do volunteering at a library I suddenly felt an inspirational urge to continue writing and to complete both stories.

Yami Yugi: Good point.

Me: I think this story is going to be revolutionary and I personally think no other writers have ever attempted this before.

Yami Yugi: and what's that?

Me: Take a guess.

Yami Yugi: …. Enjoy the chapter.

Key:

" Normal speaking"

' Thoughts'

/Yami to Yugi mind link speaking/

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The meet-up**

(Yami POV)

'The day finally came. The 22nd and only 2 hours until 4. The day I was hoping for, Ever since Fushōjiki had first written to me, I thought he was just some nerdy fan who wanted me to be their 'fake friend' or wanted me to give them something like an autograph ,but over time I have gotten to know him and he told me everything about himself and he knew everything about me so I didn't have to write much.'

"He sort of gets me," I said.

Yugi was hanging in the back watching me sort myself out in the mirror. All I was doing was freshening up (checking for spots, sorting my hair, etc) and seeing if I looked too good enough. "I don't think it's a good idea to meet him already. I kinda get the feeling that this isn't going to go well." Yugi said slightly worried but sounded agitated.

I rolled my eyes and at and turned around and said slightly angrily," You don't even know him like I do! You always think everyone I meet is a 'bad guys' (I bent my fingers to whilst saying, bad guys)."

"I just think you might want to 're-think' about what you are gonna do and just not go through with this," Yugi replied.

"And what do you want me to say to him? Sorry, I can't be here with you as my younger brother might think you might be a creep. Or maybe, I am dearly sorry for meeting you the first time but my dear sweet little brother may think I am in way over my head like a lil kid with a crush." I sarcastically remark to Yugi. He then moved over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder to make me look him square in his eyes. "Listen Yami, I know you might think he is perfect in all, but I got a bad feeling about this and I should seriously think you should reconsider, at least for me." He said with a worried tone.

I moved away and back to the sink but Yugi grabbed my arm but I wasn't having any of it so I pushed him out of the room and locked the door."Leave me be Yugi! You can't control me anymore!" I shouted from behind the door. I heard Yugi sigh and then walked off and I went back to preparing myself for later.

/Yugi?/

/Yeah?/

/Don't speak to me through this link for the entire day, got that?/

/…okay./

1 hour later…

(Yugi POV)

"The day finally came. The 22nd and only 1 hour to go and it's the day I have been dreading as I think he should never meet him I know I am sounding like the bad guy but you cannot meet a fan that you only been writing to and only met a few weeks ago. Maybe someone could go with him, right grandpa?" I said worriedly.

Grandpa shrugged at me "We should give him his own independence and let him make his own choices." He said reassuring me.

"Let him make his own choices?! Have you seen what happened last time we let him do that and what happened next?! Have you met the fans we come across?! Some of them can get too grabby and possessive. I seen one of them try to grope both me and him, and I had to try to pry them off from me and then pry them off from him!" I yelled.

"You can't blame them, you and Yami have made quite the reputation in this city and trust me Yugi, you are bound to get a couple of fans who would do anything to be with him as well as the fan letters you will get," Grandpa replied.

"Yeah but this one is different!"

"How so?"

"Well… Yami just gets all smitten by him every time when that letter comes and it always smells so bad, like rotten egg and orange peel had a baby."

"That may be your opinion but for him, it's like falling in love. He likes the perfume smells and the way he writes, but bear this in mind Yugi, this is the first time that Yami has actually fallen in love with someone so this might be new to him and of course he won't think logically about this. So the best thing to do is to let have full control of this."

"I just feel worried about this and I am scared what will actually happen to him."

As soon I said that Yami came into the room and walking to the front door. He looked good as always. He was wearing his leather pants with a black jacket and tank top with a few accessories for good measure. " I'm going out. I probably won't be back until later." He said with a serious tone and as he was putting on his shoes by the door.

Grandpa looked at and waved him off, "Good luck with your encounter."

As Yami was about to turn the doorknob I added, "Keep your phone with you." He opened the door and left and closed it behind him, but I notice before he walked out I swore I saw made make a small nod acknowledging that he would.

After he was gone I still looked at the door with a worrisome look on my face and Grandpa came over and patted me on the shoulder and walked out of the room, probably to do some other business.

'Be safe.'

(END POV)

Meanwhile…

Yami looked at his watch and notice the time 3:59 pm and he also looked around to see that he was at the southern gate to the park, which he was. He sighed in relief and thought that he was running late since the park was a bit far from where he lived. (The park looked deathly silent which is strange for this time and day but he doesn't care to notice) As he walked up to the gate, he thought back to what he heard from Yugi's and Grandpa's conversation and how he might be 'in way over his head' about meeting some guy he just met through writing letter, but that's just nonsense he was in love and no one could pry these two apart. He shook his head at this thought to get rid of it and walked into the park further until a voice caught his attention and made him stop in his tracks.

"Is that you Yami?"

Yami turned around and looked at the figure. The stranger as taller with Yami with a slim build, his eyes were dark grey and had a stubbly beard with bits of brown and light grey, his hair was short with fringe over the right eye and the hair was also a mixture of brown or the most part and grey for the sideburns. He wore a navy blue hoodie with worn out jeans and a pair of pure black converses.

"Yes, and who are you?" Yami question back.

"it's me Fushōjiki!" he exclaimed. 'Wow. He is nothing like what I thought he would be.' Yami stepped back a bit out of instinct as he was a little shocked to see someone older to be attracted to him and as well as a fan of him. It almost felt like a wash of reality flooded over his mind but he shook that off almost completely and focus on what is going on now. "I can't believe you actually came and I thought you would back down and that's definitely unlike you since you never back down from anything but I can't believe you actually came," Fushōjiki said all giddy.

"Yeah, I guess so too," I said a bit nervous like.

"You know ever since you made your self-known in Domino, everyone just wanted to be your friends and to spend time with a big celebrity and I knew we could connect in a big way. From the minute I saw you, I just had to 'be there for'* you. I just want to know everything about you…"

"Wait! What about the letters? You sounded so suave and much cooler (and dare I say it, much younger) and now you sound like a normal fangirl." Yami said a bit alarmed.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if I started off sounded cool and then when we do come face-to-face, then you would see what I'm really like. What did you expect me to look cool and suave in the first place?"Fushōjiki laughed and Yami blushed out of embarrassment. Yami took another step back and Fushōjiki noticed.

He stepped forward and came a bit closer to me, (but just enough to be about in his personal space) "Well, I feel much better about getting all that fangirling out of the way." He sighed in relief.

"But onto the pressing matter, is that now we have met I was just wondering what we should do now?"

"I don't know, we could wander about or…"

Fushōjiki had a second thought and interrupted Yami, "Nah I feel we should chat more. I do want to know more about you and see if we connect more like we did in the letters."

"Well sure, I don't mind…"

"Good!" He interrupted again.

"I wanna know all about your deep personal life like I don't know, your love life." He said slightly seductively. This sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't like a shiver from crush but it was a shiver of fear like someone placed something cold down your back and it lingered there.

This was a red flag for Yami as he doesn't normally want to reveal any of those things to his fans especially Fushōjiki. He tried to steer the conversation away but Fushōjiki wasn't having any of it and planned to still talk about his love life. "Well, I don't normally talk about that to anyone."

"Aw doesn't act all shy, I mean we gotten to know each other through the letters."

"But I never knew you looked older than I do." He shooed his hand and smirked," Pssh, age doesn't matter, but still I wanna know who have you been with anyone? Have you gone

He shooed his hand and smirked," Pssh, age doesn't matter, but still I wanna know who have you been with anyone? Have you gone steady? Have you ever masturbated before? Have you ever had sex?"

This also made a red flag appear ad this was extremely inappropriate and it made Yami even more uncomfortable and even scared of what is going to happen next. Fushōjiki whispered, "You know, maybe later I could even see you naked." He winked at me.

This was a major red flag for Yami as he never knew that this could escalate so quickly and badly in a number of seconds and he wanted to just say goodbye and leave but his 'natural instincts' told him to stay put as he would never back down from anything. He started to shake a bit which Fushōjiki took notice of.

Yami didn't move and say anything in response as Fushōjiki noticed more and his tone and expression changed to a dark expression, "Why Yami, what's wrong you looked scared?" he said darkly as he took another step forward.

"I-I-am n-not scared." He said shakily.

Fushōjiki advanced more and grabbed Yami's arms. "You know, I always wanted to touch you and to be your lover." He whispered in my ear. Yami tried to move and to get out from his grip, but then Fushōjiki suddenly pulled Yami in for a hug and kept him locked in a death grip.

Yami tried his hardest to break free, but he felt Fushōjiki breathe deeply into his hair that made Yami freeze completely still. "It's too bad that you didn't co-operate with me and answer all my questions. It's a shame that I have to do now rather than later." He said slightly sad.

"W-what do you mea," Yami said but he was cut off when a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose and he gasped and then suddenly started to feel light headed and dizzy as he then collapsed into Fushōjiki arms. Fushōjiki wildly grinned at this and began to put Yami in a bridal style carry and walked out of the park and into another direction. He then breathed deeply into his hair and neck and took a little nibble on it. He licked his lips. He will enjoy this, he thought as he walked off.

"Finally, you are mine whether you will like it or not."

TBC

* * *

Me: Another cliff-hanger set in motion

Yami Yugi: Wow. So what's gonna happen now? Is it gonna get better?

Me: Nope. It's all gonna be downhill from here.

Yami Yugi: k. so what that's asterisk for? What is that suppose to mean?

Me: oh, if you replace the words * 'be there for' and replace it with 'have' then you will see what I am getting at. (Wink wink)

Yami Yugi: Ah, I see.

Me: aren't you supposed to be secretive and pretend to hide stuff from me?

Yami Yugi: Yeah and I am still doing that, little nosey Lou.

Me: hmm, I guess so and for any of you who would want to guess what I am doing this different, send an answer in the reviews and I will comment back! Also, the next chapter and the ninth chapter for 'Cheater' will be uploaded soon!

Yami Yugi: See ya next time kiddies!

Me: Hmm…Goodbye and see you soon!


End file.
